


Together Means Two

by Hotalando



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Jealousy, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unpleasant party leads to a pleasant event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Means Two

And after all, wasn’t it their party? As in, spending it together? Which in Zoro’s definition consisted primarily of the word “two” that no matter how many times Nami had already corrected him, he still pronounced t-w-o-g-e-t- or whatever the next letters would be. His mind wasn’t exactly sober enough to think about complex grammar rules, let alone Nami’s strange interpretation of some of them. 

Back to the real problem: This was their party, so why on Earth was he sitting here all alone? One level above the party, miles away from everyone and most of all in the tiny storage room of the kitchen. He knew he should be downstairs, celebrating with the others instead of drinking alone in honor of- whatever they were here for again. Thinking hard made his head ache and he couldn’t find himself to bother, there was no point in thinking now anyway. 

Was there a point in anything at all? He felt like ‘no’ but yet he wasn’t sure with the inner turmoil of emotions inside of him. Everything seemed surreal, he felt so disconnected from the world around him that he couldn’t even feel the drawer handle poking into his back. Oh yeah, he had mistaking this room for the bathroom and stumbled over a few cardboard boxes. That was at least why he was here and not in the bathroom. 

Whatever was inside the unlabeled bottle in his hands fed the fire inside his chest very well. He could really feel how it burned down his throat towards his heart and helped his emotions destroying him from inside. It didn’t help him forgetting though, the image that had made him leave the party in the first place didn’t fade. As if it was still happening right in front him, how that bitch glued herself to his cook, his best friend. He was his, at least Zoro liked to believe that, even though he knew that it wasn’t true. 

The stupid alcohol was fucking with his senses, what the hell had Franky given him? Usually he was able to hold his liquor perfectly well but now he was a fucking mess. He tried biting his own hand until it bled that thanks to the lack of pain, he noticed too late. There was also a strange hissing in his ears that he’d never had before, it made him feel even more isolated, even delusional. It sounded like some old-fashioned TV with no signal, or a phone call with background noise. He could even hear voices, there was laughter and a man talking- wait, was he imagining things? Fucking booze, that shit must be illegal, he’d make sure to pay Franky back for it.

Though, the voices didn’t fade, instead they grew louder. One sounded so familiar and the way his stomach started to churn made him realize sooner than he liked to whom it belonged. He didn’t want to be found, still he didn’t bother to move from his spot. Not that anyone was missing him, were they? Especially not that idiot, he was too busy pleasing all the women no one had invited. They shouldn’t have let them in, why hadn’t anyone thrown them out yet? 

Completely lost inside his whirlpool of thoughts, Zoro didn’t pay any attention to the voice anymore, hence he didn’t hear said voice calling him several times. It took a healthy kick in the shin to claim his attention. 

“The fuck!? Leave m’lone,” he hissed at the intruder, his gaze wandering up towards their face. That face he didn’t want to see anymore tonight or in ever. That stupid handsome annoying perfect face that in the dark of the storage room seemed so much more sober than Zoro felt. Looks like the idiot didn’t get smashed, too pansy for real fun, huh. 

“No, got all the way up ‘ere for you. Stupid ma’imo.” Sanji leaned against the doorframe for support, looking as smug as ever to Zoro. 

With his face put into a frown, Zoro tried to concentrate on the right ones of the words that were swimming inside his head. “Dun care, fuck off.” 

“You in my kitchen, idiot, you fuck off,” Sanji spat back, his hands clumsily fumbling for cigarettes in his pockets. He grimaced, almost as in thought, and then added: “Why’re you ‘ere not at t’party?”

Suddenly the fire of emotions turned into a wave that swept up Zoro’s throat, ready to burst out of his mouth. He tried to keep his mouth shut, he was tired of talking and most of all to that annoying bastard in front of him but he was falling short of self-restraint. What came out in the end was a mixture of speaking his mind and swallowing his emotions again. “Just… leave me t’fuck ‘lone! Fuck your ugly bitches.”

Determined to leave and seek quietness somewhere else, Zoro crawled onto his knees, still the bottle in one hand, and tried to stand up, his free hand holding onto the shelf before him. It worked until he misjudged his weight and crashed into the shelf, his head connecting with a metal box on the middle shelf. 

“Stupid ma’imo, lemme ‘elp you.” Shaking his head, Sanji staggered forward, almost falling into Zoro himself but managed to balance himself in time. “You’re drunk. The ma’imo ‘s drunk…,” he giggled while wrapping an arm around his friend in an attempt to steady him. 

“Oh fuck off!” Zoro growled and let go of the shelf only to stumble backwards into the cook. “‘m fine.”

“Moron, you’ wasted,” Sanji grinned at him and wrapped his arm tighter around Zoro’s middle. “I take you to bed.” 

As uncoordinated as they were, they started walking simultaneously into different directions and bumped into the doorframe headfirst. Getting all the way up to the bedrooms took a lot longer than usual, they kept on walking into furniture, nearly stumbled down the stairs and ran into the wall next to the bedroom door (that incident had caused Sanji to cry out in laughter, much to Zoro’s displeasure). 

Zoro fell onto his bed like a sack and pressed his face into the cushions so he didn’t have to see Sanji. That idiot had settled onto the bed as well, his stupid pretty face turned towards Zoro, he knew because he felt his eyes staring holes into his head. Why didn’t that shithead finally fuck off? Didn’t he have some ladies to fuck?

Without warning the other man rolled onto him with his whole weight and spread himself completely over Zoro’s back. His breath brushed over Zoro’s ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder, the smell of nicotine tickling his nostrils. This close body contact wasn’t new to them, with all the sparring they did together they had been as close before. And still, Zoro felt weird in his stomach at the way Sanji’s hips moved on him, how he grinded his middle into his while adjusting into a comfortable position. 

It made Zoro’s heart ache again, he had wanted this for so long but he knew that this fantasy would only ever happen in his head. Having Sanji breathe into his ear and press his crotch to his ass was no help in keeping it just a secret fantasy. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t come up with any ideas, yet possible consequences and really, thinking was pointless in his state, especially with a hot blond lying on top of him. 

So carelessly cautious, Zoro turned to lie on his back, throwing Sanji off in the process who groaned at the rejection and mumbled a ‘stupid ma’imo’. His blonde bangs were a mess on his face and the cushions under his head, covering less of his beautiful face than usual. So tempting, those finely curved lips, a little too rosy for a man but Zoro had never minded the femininity of Sanji’s appearance. The masculinity the blond missed in his looks he made up with his character (although in Zoro’s opinion, he was too pansy sometimes). In fact, there was nothing that Zoro minded about Sanji, safe from his annoying behavior towards women. Only thinking about it made him want to drink another bottle of this cursed liquor. 

“I wan’ed to talk t’you but you ‘ere gone. You promis’... we would drink together but you weren’t t’ere…” Sanji’s talking was nothing more than a slurring of words and still Zoro could hear the hints of sadness inside his voice. “You ‘member?” The blond’s head turned towards Zoro, “Together means ‘two’.”

Oh right, their motto. The cook had someday given it a personal meaning, turning it into their secret word for ‘just you and me’. It was mostly why he didn’t stop pronouncing it wrong. “You had your ladies… you had no time for me,” he blabbered without thinking. It was strange how honest he was, especially how talkative. What the hell had he been drinking all evening?!

The sudden motion of the blond jolting up made the bed creak loudly. Much to Zoro’s pleasure and displeasure, the cook crawled onto him again to sit on his hips and leaned over to bring their faces closer, frowning, “You’re ‘n idiot, ma’imo. I always have time for you.” 

And there went all his self-restraint. How could he not kiss this annoyingly perfect man now? His thoughts were a little behind his actions when he forcefully instead of softly pressed his lips onto Sanji’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the end is a little... cut off? T:


End file.
